


Yoga for Building Intimacy and Trust

by fortunehasgivenup



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breathplay, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunehasgivenup/pseuds/fortunehasgivenup
Summary: Beth convinces Rio to do couples yoga.And then they get banned from the studio for life.It escalates from there.(Working title: Rio's got a list of places they've been banned from)





	1. Front Bird Pose

“You want to do what?” Rio looks up at Beth with an impassive expression.

“Couples yoga,” she repeats the point that likely tripped him up.

He keeps looking at her. “Couples yoga.”

“It’s supposed to be really fun,” Beth says, stepping closer to him and setting her hand on his lower belly. He drops his gaze to her hand and when it comes back up, his eyes have narrowed in suspicion. “Bring you more in tune with each other.”

One of his eyebrows goes up. “Didn’t realize that we had a problem with that, baby.”

“Not like that!” She jabs him lightly. “Communication, Rio. I’m talking about communication.”

He still doesn’t look sure, so she steps even closer and bites her lip. “I’ll do anything you like,” she whispers near his ear, trailing her hand down to cup him through his pants. He laughs.

“Anything?” he repeats. Beth smiles. Rio is, for all his unpredictability, a man with certain habits and tastes. When Beth lets him have his way, he has his favourites. And when he exerts a slight pressure on her shoulders, she knows which one he wants, so she sinks to her knees and undoes his jeans.

“Fine,” he says when she sucks him into her mouth. “We’ll do couples yoga.”

—————

It’s another couple weeks before they can actually go, but when Rio says he’ll do something, he does it.

The room is mostly full when they arrive, just a minute early. It had taken more time than Beth would've thought to talk Rio into wearing compression shorts under his basketball shorts. He’d vetoed yoga pants.

“I’m not getting a wardrobe for this, Elizabeth,” he had scowled.

The young, bright and happy pair at the front looks up. “Hi! You must be Beth and Rio,” the woman says, approaching with a smile. “I’m Misha and that’s Brian, we’ll be instructing you today. We’re still waiting on two other couples, so we’ll start in a few minutes. Just spread out your mats!”

They do just that and Beth sets her water bottle down, then ties back her hair and takes off her sweater.

Rio leers, even though he’s seen her in her workout top before and she doesn’t think that it’s anything special.

She ignores him in order to look around at the other couples. Some are younger, but most seem to be around her age. The last two couples arrive at the same time, setting up their mats and getting ready quickly.

“Good morning everyone,” Brian says, stepping up. “A couple of you are familiar, but it looks like we have some new faces today. So today we'll be leading you through a routine that’s focused on grounding you together as a couple and building a strong foundation for whatever it is you’ve got going on in your lives.”

Rio snorts. Beth steps on his foot.

“As we guide you through the flow, we’ll be doing demonstrations as needed and we’ll also be coming around to correct your poses,” Misha picks up. “You should each choose one person to be a base. As the base, you’ll be performing the more physically demanding tasks.”

Beth looks at Rio, who nods.

“We’re going to start nice and simple,” Misha goes on. “Everyone take Hero pose.”

Rio isn’t the only one who doesn’t know what that means, but unlike some of the others, he follows Beth’s lead and sinks down to his knees next to her.

“Close your eyes and we’ll start with some breathing exercises.”

She can practically see Rio roll his eyes, but she follows Brian and Misha’s instructions as they lead the group through some individual stretches.

Rio’s not exactly stiff as they move, but he isn’t entirely comfortable at first either. It’s not like he’s known for being a flexible person - in any meaning of the word. Towards the end of the warm-up, he hits his stride though.

“If you’d told me it’d be like this,” he mutters, “I wouldn’t have argued so much.”

Beth huffs and ignores him. It isn’t easy though, pressed together as closely as they are.

“It’s giving me ideas,” he says after a moment, pressing his groin against her ass.

“Ideas you can keep to yourself,” she hisses.

“And take a deep breath in,” Misha says from alarmingly close. “That’s good you two,” she comes over to them, “but you want your hold on her hips to be a little bit looser.”

Rio’s hands don’t loosen. If anything, they get a little tighter. A little bit more possessive.

They loosen once they move to the next position, then the next and the next. He stays quiet, save for his even breaths and the occasional, “You good?” muttered under his breath as he helps her hold a stretch.

Beth can’t help herself as she watches the shift of his muscles beneath his skin as she returns the favour. He relaxes into each movement easily. She’s almost jealous at how quickly he’s taking to it all, but she hears his occasional harsh intake of breath as she bends or twists.

“Okay,” Misha says, “this one is a little bit more advanced, so it’s probably not for everyone.”

She demonstrates a lift with Brian that involves him on his back on the mat, his feet against her belly, and slowly shifting until there’s nothing holding Misha up in the air but Brian’s feet.

Beth glances at Rio. “You up to it?” He leans down to ask, hand on her lower back.

She bites her lip. Nods once. “If you are.”

He smiles softly at her and drops to the mat to lie on his back. Misha comes to stand beside them, guiding them through the correct positioning and talking them through the slow pace of the movement.

Before long, Rio’s feet lift her up, hands clasped with hers as he settles into position.

“Good,” Misha says from beside them. Beth barely hears her, too busy staring at Rio. He’s sweating slightly, skin gone glowing. “You can let go of her hands and Beth, you extend them forwards. Think Superman.”

His feet are pressing into her belly and it should be uncomfortable but it isn’t. Rio’s jaw tenses, his eyes flicking between her face and the top of her tank top where her breasts look like they’re threatening to spill over. He bites his lip, then lets it slip out from between his teeth.

“Alright,” Misha’s voice startles both of them, but Rio doesn’t slip, “now onto the dismount.”

Rio’s eyes dance and he mouths the word at her, “Dismount.” She just knows he’s gonna use that later. Probably next time she rides him. But he follows Misha’s instructions to slowly lower Beth back down.

“You two did great!” Misha tells them. “You’re really in sync with one another and aware of each other’s needs.”

Beth hides her laugh by coughing into her shoulder. They’re apparently only one of two groups who attempted the lift and with that portion done, Misha and Brian lead them through a cool down routine. 

It seems like every other movement involves Beth pulling Rio’s head close to her groin or vice versa until finally, they’re stretched out on their mats side by, breathing in and out with Brian’s slow count.

“That was wonderful,” he tells them after he instructs them to sit up. “It’s been a pleasure to work with you all today.”

With that, everyone gets up and starts to filter out the exit.

Rio yanks Beth down a side hall and into a closet before she can even register the movement.

“What are you -“

He kisses her, hands going right to her yoga pants.

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he says, biting her lower lip and shoving her pants down along with her underwear. In a series of moves that Beth can’t even explain, her pants are pooled around one foot while the other leg is wrapped around Rio’s waist and Rio’s cock is inside of her.

He groans, the sound doing things to Beth, and she grabs onto his shoulders.

“Oh fuck,” Beth says, trying to keep quiet. “Baby,” she wraps her arm around his neck, “we can’t.”

Rio hasn’t stopped moving since he got his dick inside of her. “Don’t give a fuck,” he gets out. She whimpers, tightening around him. “Like that,” he praises her. “Seeing you like that,” he says, “all bent over and twisted up for me. Fuck.”

“Yeah?”

He nods against her neck. “Wanted to pull down those fucking yoga pants of yours and give it to you right there.”

Beth moans at the thought. What it would be like if he’d done that. His cock is doing wonderful things to her sensitive walls as he buries it inside of her again and again. She wants his mouth on her neck.

The closet is flooded with sunlight as Beth moans again, her heel sinking into Rio’s ass to pull him closer.

They both turn their heads to the side.

“Oh my god!” Misha’s standing there with a towel in her hands, mouth open. “Oh my god!” She shrieks, slamming the door shut as Beth shoves Rio away.

They’re plunged back into darkness as Rio laughs, burying his face in her chest. He pulls out with a groan and steps back, yanking his shorts back up over his slim hips.

“Fuck,” Beth curses, trying to right her own clothing and having much more of a time doing it. “Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Relax, ma,” Rio says, already adjusting to the reality that their yoga instructor just caught them getting busy in a linen closet. His hand comes out to steady her, then he opens the door and steps out to face the music.

————

Red faced, Beth storms past Rio on her way to the car.

“Oh sweetheart,” he drawls, “if I’d known how bad you were gonna need me after class, I coulda planned better.”

He keeps going, teasing and goading.

Beth wipes at her cheek.

He immediately falls silent and walks to her side, grabs her hand. “Hey,” he cups her cheek, “what’s wrong?”

“That was embarrassing!” She hisses. “We just got banned from a yoga studio! In front of other people!”

His grin isn’t as wide as it was earlier, but it’s still there. “Yeah, because we have an active sex life. There’s worse things.”

“Like what?”

He’s quiet for a moment, then shrugs. “I dunno. But there’s definitely worse shit.”

“I liked that studio,” she crosses her arms over her chest. “They have a really good teacher for their Tuesday/Thursday morning classes.”

He puts his hands on her neck and kisses her. It’s just a soft peck really, but combined with the way he rubs their noses together, it makes her melt. “Look,” he says when he pulls away, “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t,” Beth cuts in.

“Okay, I’m not,” he admits. “But if what you’re upset about is the teacher, they probably do private. You want to keep taking those classes, hire ‘em to come by the house.”

“That’s a ridiculous expense, Rio.”

“And you don’t gotta worry about that,” he reminds her. “We good. On one condition.”

“What?” Beth asks.

“We do couple’s sessions sometimes too,” he says, kissing her deeply. “Now can we go back home so I can fuck you? I was close earlier and I’m pretty sure I’m gonna die if I don’t come soon.”

Beth jabbed him in the belly. “Maybe I don’t want you anywhere near me.”

He laughed. “You’re forgetting, baby, I felt how wet you were.”

She blushes as she gets in the car, but when they get back to the house and Rio drags her to the bedroom, she lets him. He doesn’t take off her yoga gear and doesn’t do more than move his shorts down.

“How long you think you can hold downward facing dog?” He asks, turning her to face away from him.

She didn’t have a chance to tell him that the position would be impractical before his cock was filling her.

“Rio!” She yelps, trying to brace herself on the floor.

“Fuck,” he curses, pulling out, realizing that their difference in heights combined with the position wouldn’t end well.

Laughing, Beth moves to the bed and climbs onto it, looking over her shoulder at Rio. She shifts until she’s in puppy dog pose, chest pressed against the sheets, stomach nearly coming into contact with her thighs.

“Yeah,” his voice is rough when he speaks. He sets a hand on her hip as he penetrates her again. Beth moans at the fast pace he sets, but he pulls out again after a handful of thrusts. “Changed my mind,” he says, “I wanna see your face.” He bites between her shoulders as he says it.

He turns Beth over onto her back and surveys her for a moment. She can see his cock, bobbing slightly with the shifting of his hips, so close. She reaches out for it, but he grabs her hand.

“No,” he says firmly, then lets go. His hands grab her behind her knees and he pulls them up up up, until Beth’s folded in half, thighs splayed open. “Hold them there.” Beth slips her hands into place and he takes his away.

It’s just to hold his cock in place as he sinks back into her. Beth gasps softly as he goes deeper. Once he’s all the way in, he puts his hands on either side of her head. He grins, wicked, then starts to fuck her like he’s trying to make sure she feels him for days every time that she moves.

Beth squeezes her hands tighter with a moan. “Oh god, don’t stop,” she tells him, because if he pulls out one more time, she’s going to kill him with her bare hands.

“You like that, Elizabeth?” Rio bends a little closer, changing the angle ever so slightly. His chain has slipped out of the neck of his shirt and it’s hanging in front of her. Eyes caught on it, she decides on a course of action.

Raising her gaze back to Rio’s face, she lifts her head high enough to get her mouth on it. First, she just lets it rest on her tongue, lips wide open so that he can see her wrap her tongue around the charm. His jaw tightens right before Beth closes her mouth and sucks enough that the chain pulls against his neck.

“You like having something in your mouth, don’t you?” Rio’s thrusts have her bouncing on the bed, only to drive him deeper inside of her. “And if you can’t have my cock…” he trails off. Beth sucks again, tracing the outline of some long dead saint with her tongue while she maintains eye contact. “Fuck,” he sighs, “you’re perfect.”

He bends a little closer so that she can drop her head back on the mattress and keep the charm in her mouth without straining her neck because even now, when he’s pounding her like it’s the last thing that either of them is gonna do, he doesn’t want to hurt her. Doesn’t want her to be uncomfortable. Maybe that’s why she doesn’t need any additional friction against her clit to drive her over the edge, moaning and sucking on Rio’s necklace.

Rio grunts as she flutters and twitches around him, sucks at the chain that pulls against his neck. She wants him to come, wants him to feel as good as she does.

“Come in me,” she demands, squeezing him as she does. “Fill me up like you want to.”

It’s just a handful of thrusts after that before he’s shoving his hips against hers as hard as he can. His eyes shut and his mouth falls open on a string of moans as he does just what she told him to. He’s jerking as he unloads inside of her and it seems to last for longer than usual before he slumps with a final groan.

Beth lies there, panting. Rio isn’t much better, though he manages to fall slightly to the side so he doesn’t crush her. He’s still inside though, a fact he reminds her of with little nudges of his hips every time that she thinks she’s coming down.

“Worth getting kicked out of the studio,” Rio says.

Beth growls and rolls away so she can shove him away, but he grabs her around the waist and rolls with her so he’s plastered against her front.

“Nap or shower?’ He asks.

Beth is 99% sure that she’s kind of gross right now - between the sweat and the _other_ bodily fluids, she needs a shower. But she doesn’t want to move, so she mumbles, “Nap,” and lets Rio arrange them the way he likes.

Luckily for Rio, Casey from the studio does private home lessons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is actually the only one with yoga in it, but it's what started this whole thing. In my head, this is set in the future when everything's sorted out and they've been in a relationship for a while. So not technically AU.
> 
> As always, thanks to my betas - medievalraven and neveroffanon - and to you for reading and commenting! If there is content that you think should be warned for, please let me know.


	2. Spice Up Your (Sex) Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio steals stuff. Beth wonders if they're getting boring.

If she weren’t watching him so closely, Beth wouldn’t have noticed Rio quickly palming the package of gum at the checkout. He’s moving things around, pulling out a chocolate bar and tossing it on the conveyor with the rest of their things, then pick up a bag of Skittles, putting it back down. She sees him touch the gum, but it doesn’t show up and she doesn’t see it again until they’re getting into the car and Rio’s offering her a piece with a grin.

“You stole this,” Beth says.

“And?” He shakes the pack in her direction. She rolls her eyes, but takes a piece, pops it in her mouth and begins to chew.

She doesn’t stop thinking about it and as soon as the groceries are away, she drops to her knees in the kitchen and starts to suck him off. Rio loves it when she takes him in her mouth.

“What’s this for?” He asks as she mouths at the base. “Not that I’m complaining,” he hastily adds.

She looks at him, meeting his gaze as she opens her mouth and takes him as deep as she can without gagging.

His thigh trembles under her hand and he curses. She pushes down a little farther, throat spasming around him and he slaps his hand down onto the marble countertop.

There’s something about the way that this breaks him, makes him so desperate for her that Beth loves. She’s pretty sure that she could ask him for anything she wanted and in this moment, he’d give it to her, desperate to come in her mouth.

When she’s on her knees for him, he’s all hers.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he grunts when she pulls up to focus on the head.

Beth uses everything that she knows sets him off and it’s not long before he’s trying to warn her of his impending orgasm.

“I’m gonna -“

She lifts his sack and sucks, giving him permission. Rio moans as he starts to come, twitching on her tongue as she keeps teasing the head.

She pulls off of his cock and opens her mouth to show him that she’s holding his cum on her tongue.

“You trying to kill me, ma?” Rio asks, putting his thumb in her mouth and pressing against her tongue. Beth closes her mouth around it and swallows.

—————————

Beth is still shaking from her orgasm when Rio comes with a low groan. She can feel him spilling his load inside of her and shivers as the sensation, squeezing her thighs together.

Rio pulls out and rolls to the side with a contented sigh. Beth turns towards him to say something after a moment, only to find out that he’s dead asleep.

She gapes at him. “Rio?”

He doesn’t respond. He’s actually asleep. She wants to shake him awake just to make a point, but he’ll probably just wrap himself around her and keep her from getting out of bed to clean up.

“Are we getting boring?” she asks him a couple of days later.

Rio looks up at Beth. “What?”

“Are we getting boring?” Beth repeats, taking a seat at the kitchen table across from him. “You didn’t want to have sex last night.”

He’s still staring at her. “I was tired.”

“Exactly!” Beth throws up her hands. “A few nights ago you barely pulled out before falling asleep.”

He scowls. “I don’t see what that has to do with anything. I’m dealing with shit, you know that.”

“I know,” she assures him, getting out of the chair, even though she had just sat down, and walking to his side to set her hands on his shoulders. Digs in a little. “I just -“

He slumps a little as she massages his neck and shoulders.

“I just don’t want to turn into an old married couple or anything,” she says.

He grunts. “We ain’t married.”

She digs into his shoulder. “You know that’s not what I mean.” When he chuckles, she drops a hand to his side and pokes him in the soft, vulnerable spot at the base of his ribcage. He winces, knocking her hand away.

“You asking me if I’m getting tired of fucking you?” he asks, turning his head over his shoulder as he grabs her arm and tugs her into his lap. “Because I’m not.”

“We had sex in missionary the last three times.”

One of his eyebrows goes up. “We both came, didn’t we? It’s a classic for a reason. You keeping score or something?”

Beth flushes.

“‘Sides, what’s stopping you from switching up the game?” he teases, sliding his fingers under the neck of her top. “Nothing,” he answers his own question.

Beth narrows her eyes. “Last time I tried to be on top, you practically gave me motion sickness getting me on my back.”

He widens his eyes in mock innocence. “Don’t sound like me.”

Beth snorts. “No? Because from my experience, you’re demanding and bossy.”

He quirks one brow, then moves his face a little closer to hers. “You on top now, Elizabeth.”

“Will you let me stay on top?” she asks, sliding off of him to tug her pants down. Rio starts to work on his own. “Or am I going to have to tie you down or something.”

He looks up at her and there’s a look in his eyes - somewhere between horrified and interested - that makes her belly drop. “I’d like to see you try.”

Beth strokes him a couple of times before moving to straddle him. “Oh, I don’t try. I win.”

He smiles at her throwing his words back at him. “And if you don’t,” he says as he helps her into position, “I get to tie your ass down.”

It takes a minute for her to lower herself onto Rio - they didn’t do much prep and she’s just started getting wet.

“God, I love your penis,” Beth mutters, moving her hips back and forth.

Rio laughs and tugs her face down for a kiss. “Oh, he loves you too, sweetheart.” He trails his mouth down to her chin to her throat as he forces her head back with a hand in her hair.

He lets her finish up on top, but she actually has to wrap her legs around the back of the chair at one point when he’s looking like he’s about to stand up so he can fuck her on the table. When he comes, it’s deep inside of her and so very satisfying.

He holds her close in the aftermath, kissing her and massaging her hips and ass. When they finally untangle, he nuzzles the curve of her neck and says, “Love you.”

Smiling, Beth replies, “Love you too, mi amor.”

He chuckles, but follows her for the next while like a puppy, pressing against her back as she preps dinner and draping himself over her lap when she watches TV. Then, he gets creative.

————————

“I dare you to lift that,” Rio nods his head towards a bottle of wine. It’s a cheap red, nothing special. But it’s also big.

Beth shakes her head.

“Chicken,” he taunts.

She picks out the ale that she needs for the stew and hands the cans to him a little more forcefully than she would normally. Rio laughs, but accepts them.

“C’mon baby,” he leans close to say. “Thought you wanted to spice things up.”

Beth rolls her eyes. “You stole a pack of gum, _sweetie_. It’s not the same.”

Rio considers her. “A’ight. Fair enough.”

He drops it and the conversation has almost entirely faded from memory until they get back to the house and Rio sets the bottle on the counter next to Beth’s bourbon.

She gapes at it. “How - when -“

“You should pay closer attention, mami.” He kisses her temple as he circles behind her, then he’s pulling her dress up.

“What are you -“ She’s cut off by him sliding his hand into her panties.

Rio licks up her neck. “I got the wine,” he says. “Isn’t that how this works?”

Beth moans as he starts to finger her, diving right in.

“Bend over for me, Elizabeth,” he demands.

She doesn’t even think, just does it. She wants him and if she pushes back now, he’ll go the teasing route. His finger disappears and there’s the sound of him unzipping, then he’s pushing inside of her.

“You like that huh,” he palms her lower back. “Me taking shit that ain’t mine. Gets you wet.”

Beth nods. One of his hands comes to the back of her neck and pushes her chest down against the counter before sliding down to rest between her shoulder blades.

“You like being bad,” he goes on. “Being wicked.” His hips slap against hers, making Beth’s toes curl in her shoes. “You love it when I do that shit.”

“Yeah,” Beth gets out.

“You like getting it from a criminal?” he asks.

Beth squeezes around him. “Stealing wine is the least of what you do,” she says.

Rio chuckles and when she starts to lift up, his hand presses her back down. “But seeing it reminds you, doesn’t it? Reminds you what I get up to. What you get up to with me.”

Beth’s laugh is breathless and it turns into a moan when he reaches down and pinches her clit lightly.

After that, he’s quiet aside from his harsh breaths and groans.

He rubs her to a toe-curling climax, then comes inside of her with a moan and a bite on the back of her neck.

Rio pulls out and before Beth really realizes what he’s doing, he’s got her underwear pulled back up.

“Rio,” Beth huffs, but he just pats her through the lace, then rubs to make a point. “These are new.”

“I know,” he kisses her jaw. “Gotta break ‘em in.”

“You’re gonna ruin them, more like,” she snaps.

He just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas - medievalraven and neveroffanon - and to you for reading and commenting! If there is content that you think should be warned for, please let me know.


	3. Just Put It In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get kicked out of more places.

“Think you can keep your hands off me tonight, mami?” Rio asks, hands on her hips as he stands behind her, watching her finish up her hair.

Something that had surprised her about Rio was his fascination with these moments and acts. He liked to watch her do her hair, apply lotion, or get dressed. He didn’t even interfere most of the time, just observed.

“It’s a movie, Rio,” Beth replies, probably a little too breezily.

He snorts. “Oh so you’ll be busy watching it.”

She can see his smile in the mirror, although she avoids looking at him directly. He’ll distract her somehow - maybe flip up her skirt and start putting those hands on her bare hips. Then they’re not going to go anywhere. And the point of this is going out. Dating. Doing couple things. Normal couple things - not _them_ couple things like going to a drop together or re-negotiating with a supplier or, on one memorable occasion, watching Rio beat up a guy for shorting them. Thankfully they’d had back-up that night.

“Yes,” she tells him, “I will be.” She swipes on blush and sets down her brush, turns her head this way and that. “Okay, almost done.”

“Take your time,” he drawls. “We could even skip the show. You could give me one of your own.”

She picks up her lipstick and starts to apply it, ignoring his suggestion. She blots, then turns. “Ready.”

Rio steps away. “Alright,” he says, in the tone he uses like he can’t quite believe what she’s said or done.

They actually make it in time for the previews and Rio even gets her popcorn. He bitches about the markup - “Highway fuckin’ robbery, Elizabeth,” he says, earning a glare from a middle aged couple - but when it’s their turn to order, he asks if she wants a drink too. She gets an overpriced Coke.

It’s a dramatic scene about half way through when Rio escalates things. No longer content to brush his fingers against the back of her neck or tease her breasts, his hand drops to her lap and tugs up her skirt. Beth clamps her legs shut around his hand and he laughs softly, but still manages to slide his hand a little higher until the side of his pinky finger is rubbing against her.

He leans over to whisper in her ear. “I’m bored.”

Beth bites her tongue against the desire to remind him that he picked the movie.

But she’s loosened her hold on his hand and he’s slipping two fingers inside of her.

She grabs his wrist, but it’s too late, he’s already zeroing in on the spots that make her come quickly. Except he doesn’t. When she starts squirming, ready to orgasm, he stops moving. His fingers don’t retreat, but they just stay there, resting. When she’s starting to settle down, they start moving again.

This happens a couple of times before things go sideways.

The flashlight doesn’t quite shine right in their eyes, but the manager’s pointed cough accompanies it and all of a sudden, all the heat that Rio’s been cultivating rushes to Beth’s face.

Rio slips his fingers out of her and stands, helping her up and leading her out with a hand on her back.

When they reach the lobby, the theatre manager can’t look at them in the eye.

“We have to ask you to leave,” the guy says to a point over Beth’s shoulder.

She glances at Rio. His face is blank, but he’s amused. He catches her looking and his lips twitch. He’s enjoying this.

“Is that on a permanent basis?” he asks.

The manager finally meets Rio’s eyes. “I think that it might be best if you don’t come back for a while.”

“Of course,” Rio says, ducking his head like he’s maybe a little bit sorry, then he’s practically dragging Beth out to the parking lot. She has to jog to keep up with his much longer legs.

“Slow down!” She tugs his hand.

He does. Slightly. They still reach the car a lot faster than they would have if they’d been moving at a normal pace. He opens Beth’s door and she gets in. By the time she shuts the door, he’s already turning the key in the ignition.

They barely make it to a side street, quiet this time of night, before Rio pulls over and yanks Beth over into his lap. It takes a second to adjust the seat so it’s as far back as they can get it, but she takes the time to undo Rio’s belt and fly. A couple shifts and she’s sinking onto him.

“Fuck, Elizabeth,” he curses, “you drive me crazy.”

Beth moans, lifting and dropping her hips.

“Make me lose my damn mind,” he goes on, both of his thumbs settling on either side of her clit. “Sucking on that fucking straw like that.”

What? Beth pants, trying to make sense of what he just said. “Like what?” She manages to get out.

“Like you were bobbing on my cock,” he says, nudging the part of his anatomy in question a little deeper. Beth opens her mouth to tell him that she was not doing that with the straw when he pinches her clit between his thumbs and she squeals. “We’ll do that later,” he goes on.

“Will we?” She grabs onto the back of the seat and grinds down. “What makes you think I’m gonna do that?”

Rio chuckled. “I’ll ask nice.”

Bouncing on his cock, she squeezes him tighter. His laughter cuts off with a groan.

From there, it’s a competition to see who can make the other one come first. Rio wins, but he isn’t far behind.

He comes inside of her and she knows, just _knows_, that it’s going to get on her dress when she sits down. Probably Rio’s jeans too. But any hope she has of moving fast enough to deal with that is spoiled by Rio kissing her slowly and sweetly.

She returns the kiss, moaning as he grinds her back and forth on his lap.

“Let’s go home,” she says when he pulls away. “And you can make it up to me for missing the end of the movie.”

“The friend did it,” Rio says, helping her disengage. “The blonde one.”

“How do you -“ Beth huffs at the look on his face. “You could be wrong.”

“We’ll look it up,” he tells her, starting the car once she’s buckled in. “But I’m right.”

They do. He is.

———————————

Rio takes statements like “I’m not having sex with you on a beach” as challenges. He has a habit of winning them too.

Then Beth’s getting sand in uncomfortable places.

“I hate you,” she snaps at him as she scrubs herself in the shower.

Rio’s shaving at the sink, watching her in the mirror.

“You’re an asshole,” Beth keeps going, working herself up into a state. Rio doesn’t say anything, just keeps shaving. He finishes before her, then turns in her direction and leans against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest.

Beth turns her back towards him, although she doesn’t imagine he’s displeased with that view, and finishes washing off. She ignores him when she gets out of the stall, wrapping a towel around herself.

She hears Rio sigh and then he’s stepping into her way and blocking her from leaving the bathroom.

“You hate me?” Rio’s voice is soft. Beth’s cheeks pink. He chuckles. “Elizabeth, we both know that ain’t true. Come on, I’ll help you with your lotion and rub your back.”

Beth snorts. “Your penis is not going anywhere near me,” she snaps.

“Alright,” Rio agrees, holding up his hands in surrender. “No dicking you down tonight.”

He does her arms and hands first, spreading moisturizer onto every inch of her skin, then moving down. He barely pays attention to her breasts other than to apply lotion to them before moving to her belly. Same with her thighs. Then he moves her face down on their bed.

“Tell me if it’s too much,” he says, setting his strong hands on her back and starting to massage. She winces, but it’s the good kind of pressure that means she’ll feel damn good in a minute. He works his way over her shoulders, her lower back, then drops to do her feet and calves.

On his way up her thighs, his touch is different. There’s nothing clinical about it. He starts inching them apart. She doesn’t even notice it right away. It takes until he’s nearly at the crease of her thighs for her to realize that her knees are spread wide enough for Rio to fit between them.

He’s a jerk.

She tells him that. “You’re a jerk.”

Rio hums. “Not gonna get any argument about that from me,” he licks up from her knee. “Want me to stop?”

“No,” she snaps. She doesn’t need to turn her head to know that he’s got a smug expression on his face.

He keeps rubbing her thighs, digging into the underside of her ass when he reaches it. His thumbs stay in the crease of her thighs, teasing her entrance lightly.

It feels good. And then he uses his thumbs to part her folds and licks her. And then it feels really good. Rio dives right in, holding her open so he can get his tongue inside of her as Beth moans.

The whole time, his thumbs keep moving up and down, side to side, in counterpoint to one another.

She’s riding his face, slamming it back against his mouth and moaning. Rio’s just as into is as she is, if the hand on her hip yanking her towards him is any sign. His thumbs diverge - one descending to her clit and the other sliding up, up, up until it’s pressing against her hole. She wants him to sink it in, give her that little bit of fullness that it will give her.

“God, just put it in!” she moans.

He laughs into her and takes his thumb away. But before she can get pissed, she hears the click of a cap. When his hand comes back, his thumb is slick and when he pushes in, the slide is easy.

Beth moans, canting her hips.

“Like that?” he asks.

“Yes!” She reaches back, needing his tongue and lips back. He obliges her, tilting his head and renewing his efforts as he moves his thumb slowly. Rio normally doesn’t have much of an interest in this and neither does she. But sometimes, he wants to remind her of everything she’ll let him do to her.

She realizes that she’s saying his name in a loop, with occasional “yes” and “please” thrown in, but she couldn’t stop herself even if she wanted to. A slight shift has his mouth clamping down around her clit and he’s sucking it into his mouth, tonguing her as she starts to come.

It feels _amazing_ and Beth isn’t ready for it to end. Whether Rio knows that or if he’s just being greedy, he keeps going, pushing her into a second orgasm - one that feels like it might be the shockwaves of her first - until she can’t hold herself up anymore.

Beth falls forward into the pillows, unable to move. She can hear Rio moving around and eventually his weight settles half on her back.

“You good?” he asks, rubbing his nose up and down her spine between her shoulder blades.

Beth can only groan. His hand cradles her hip and they lie like that for a while.

“How about we order dinner in?”

Beth moves her head so it’s facing towards him. “Yeah.”

"Any preference?" Rio lifts himself up part way.

Beth shakes her head. Rio’s far more particular about food than she is and he has a good sense of what she likes.

He pats her hip. “Take a nap. I’ll wake you up when dinner’s here.”

“Sounds good,” Beth yawns, snuggling into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas - medievalraven and neveroffanon - and to you for reading and commenting! If there is content that you think should be warned for, please let me know.


	4. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth steals something, but what she wants is not what Rio was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The breathplay is very light/it's just a hint, but it happens near the end when they're having sex.

Beth puts the lip balm on the counter by Rio’s hand.

He looks at it. “You saying my lips need work?”

“Nope,” she says, putting the receipt down too. “But I think that you’ll find it’s not on that receipt.”

“Oh, so you boost a lip balm and now you’re Butch Cassidy?” He raises an eyebrow. “Kid stuff.”

“Not all of us can steal bottles of wine,” she snaps.

Rio tilts his head to the side. “Not all of us can pull off multiple armed robberies, Elizabeth.”

She flushes.

“I know what you’re capable of,” Rio says, lifting the tube and flipping it over, “and this isn’t it.”

She reaches out to take it back, scowling, but he closes his fist around it and pulls it away.

“But,” his head falls back slightly, “I’m a firm believer in positive reinforcement.” Beth snorts. “So I’ll let you have this one. Whatchu want?”

Beth thinks about it for a moment. She hadn’t exactly planned this out. It had been a spur of the moment decision made in the line-up as she waited for the woman in front of her to just pay already.

Rio sighs. “Elizabeth,” he says, reaching to cup the back of her head, “we gotta work on your planning.”

Her cheeks get hotter.

“Want me to eat you?” He tugs her a little closer. “Spread you out on this table and bury my head between those pretty thighs of yours?”

She does want that. But Rio’s willing to do that at pretty much any time and it usually ends with him inside of her anyways. And some vicious part of her doesn’t want him to.

She climbs into his lap. His eyes are hot, he’s already anticipating where this is gonna go.

“I want…” she trails her fingers down his cheekbone and over his lips, “you to take me out to dinner.”

He freezes. A confused “What?” comes out after a moment.

“Somewhere nice.”

He stares at her, mouth open.

“Just because you want sex, doesn’t mean that I’m going to pick that when it’s my turn to choose,” she tells him with a kiss. “This weekend.”

“You’re serious,” he says, still staring at her.

“Uh huh.” Beth wiggles a little and his hands clamp down on her hips.

His eyes flick down to her neck, then back up. “Am I gonna get me some after?”

“Depends,” Beth tells him. “On where you take me.”

Rio laughs. “Kiss me and I’ll make a reservation.”

She does. He winds up fucking her on the kitchen table.

——————

Beth feels out of place in the restaurant. She's very glad that she let Ruby pick her outfit, so she at least looks like she belongs. Rio though, Rio’s dressed like he normally is - down to the beanie, although he takes it off once they’re seated.

“I ordered the tasting menu,” he says, lounging back in his seat like he’s at home. “And the most expensive bottle of wine.”

“You aren’t supposed to tell me that,” she hisses.

He grins. “I’m fucking with you, Elizabeth. But the bourbon’ll keep coming.”

As if summoned by his words, a waiter deposits a bourbon before her and what she assumes is a G&T in front of Rio.

“Can I get you anything else?” The waiter asks, looking like he’s about five seconds away from bowing to Rio.

He looks at her. She shakes her head.

“We’re good,” Rio tells him.

It stays polite for the first few little boards of food. Rio asks her about the dealership. She questions him about his side of things. They talk about the kids, the reno they’re doing on the garage to extend it back to give Beth a space for her gardening things.

“Have you been here before?” Beth asks.

Rio shakes his head. “Nah, we got a stake in it though.”

Beth’s head jerks back. “Since when?”

“Couple weeks ago. I told you.”

Beth wracks her brain. “You said a restaurant. Didn’t tell me which one.”

Rio gestures around. “This one,” he tells her and Beth rolls her eyes. Even though they’re over the worst of their communication problems, Rio has this habit of being vague until it suits him.

“Think it was a good choice?” Beth asks.

Rio finishes his mouthful and considers the question. “Chef’s good, but the business partner’s a fucking idiot. If I hadn’t stepped in, they might not even have opened. Chef needs to deal with her partner.”

“Business or personal?”

“Both,” Rio says. “That’s the problem. She knows his ideas are bad, but she hasn’t worked up the nerve to tell him that or kick him to the curb yet.”

Beth feels bad for this unknown chef.

“Don’t go doing that,” Rio warns, pointing to her face. “You’re starting to pity her. Don’t. She’s old enough to make her own choices, Elizabeth. Don’t get involved.”

She’s tempted to argue, but knows that this isn’t the place or time. Despite what Rio thinks, she does have some tact and awareness.

Rio slides his hand up between her legs and her fork freezes halfway to her mouth.

“What’s wrong?” he asks sweetly, a gleam in his eye.

“Nothing,” she grits out as he pries her thighs apart far too easily.

He nods, leans forward to pick up his glass. “You sure?”

She narrows her eyes at him as he pulls her panties aside.

He drains his water and as soon as he does it, Beth just knows that someone’s going to stop by to refill it. She’s right and he chooses that moment to slide a finger inside of her.

Beth, thankfully, has just set her own glass down, so she doesn’t drop it, but it’s a close call.

“I think that we’re ready for our dessert,” Rio tells their server.

“Of course, sir.” The man nods and disappears again.

“Rio,” Beth hisses when they’re alone again.

“Yeah?” He doesn’t stop fingering her.

She grits her teeth against the pleasure. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Dare what?” He starts teasing the tip of another finger. “This?” He pushes it in as well.

“You’re going to get us kicked out,” Beth says.

Rio shakes his head with a laugh. "Nah, I’m paying ‘em enough that I could probably have you in my lap and they’d be fine with it.”

“That doesn’t mean that you can just -“ Beth clamps her mouth shut as the server descends with a tray of tiny desserts. Beth perks up as she listens to the rundown of what each one is and immediately makes a beeline for the chocolate cake. Her eyes shut when Rio twists his fingers, but she shoves the cake in her mouth to stop herself from moaning. Or to at least give herself an excuse for the moan that winds up slipping out.

“Good?” Rio asks, going for the savoury.

“Yeah,” she tells him. “It’s nice eating food that I didn’t have to make for myself.”

He crooks his fingers and Beth clamps her thighs shut around his hand. “Not what I was talking about, Elizabeth.”

“How nice for you,” she says, taking another bite of the cake.

He’s using his position to the best of his ability, moving his fingers inside of her still, although she can’t imagine that it’s comfortable for his hand.

“Finish up,” he leans over to whisper in her ear. “Wanna take you home.”

“Maybe I’m planning to kiss you goodbye at the door,” Beth tells him, squirming slightly.

Rio just laughs. “The door to _our_ house, baby.”

“Maybe you’re on the couch tonight.” Her toes curl in her too high shoes. Or at least, they try to.

“We tried that once, remember?” He keeps teasing her. “You came to get me after an hour because, what was it again, the bed was too big?”

“Well, that’s what happens when you order a monstrosity of a bed, Rio,” she snaps. “It has its own zip code.”

Rio takes advantage of her distraction to steal a piece of her cake, grinning in triumph as he eats it. Beth gasps and knocks his hand away when he goes for another.

“If you take another bite,” she says, “then you really will be sleeping on the couch.”

He sets down his fork and his fingers stop moving. She doesn’t trust it, but she relaxes slightly. He pulls them out of her, tugging at her entrance as he does. Beth shivers, her eyes getting wide as he lifts his hand to his mouth and takes them between his lips one by one, no doubt licking her from his skin.

When he’s done with that particularly obscene ritual, he leans towards her. “I’m not playin’, Elizabeth. Hurry the fuck up.”

Beth nearly shoves the rest of the cake into her mouth. And the lemon meringue…thing. It’s delicious, but the look in Rio’s eyes is building a different kind of hunger.

She finishes the desserts and throws back the last of her drink.

“I’m ready when you are,” she tells him.

He makes some kind of sign that brings their waiter running. “It’s taken care of, sir.”

Rio grins at her. “You hear that? He called me sir.”

Beth snorts and stands. He doesn’t stop grinning as he palms her lower back and leads her through the restaurant. She’s not surprised when his car pulls up right as they exit. These things happen to fall in place for him.

Or maybe he just scares the world into compliance.

Whatever it is, he shuts the passenger side door behind her and circles around, handing the valet a most likely very generous tip.

Rio pulls out of the spot smoothly, blending into the evening traffic of downtown, which not even he can bend to his will. It frustrates him. Beth wants to frustrate him more. Turnabout’s fair play and all that.

So she shimmies down in the seat a little and reaches up underneath her skirt to pull down her panties.

“What are you -“ Rio cuts himself off when she bends down to get them all the way off, tucking them into her purse. It’s not like she wants to lose them in his car. Or to him.

She brings her right hand to her mouth and licks the tips of her fingers. There’s no way to do this without rucking up her skirt, so she does just that, but makes sure that she’s still covered as she uses the fingers of her left hand to part her folds.

Beth moans as sets her saliva-slick fingers against her clit and starts to rub.

“Fuck,” she hears Rio curse, loud in the quiet car. They stop at a red light and Beth slides her middle finger inside of herself, closing her eyes with a sigh. She hears his hands tighten their grip on the steering wheel. She’s almost worried that it’ll break.

“You’d better not come,” he says once they’re moving again.

Beth chews on her lower lip and starts to work her pointer finger in too.

“Elizabeth,” he snaps, patience all but gone.

“Why not?” She can hear how…carnal she sounds. Desperate. “I want to. You were teasing me. Besides, it’s my night.”

“Nah nah nah,” he says as he shakes his head, “you said you wanted me to take you to dinner and I did that.”

Beth picks up the pace of her fingers, lifting her hips a little as she does. It feels good. Not as good as when he does it, but good. She can come from this, likely before they get home too.

“What’ll you do to me if I do?” she asks.

Rio looks at her briefly before turning his eyes back to the road. “It’s what I won’t do to you,” he says. “You think you’ll do that and you’ll get me all worked up until I fuck you. You think you can come now and still get what you want. You won’t.” His jaw is tight.

“No?” Beth scissors her fingers.

“You think I’ll be desperate to come.”

“You will be,” Beth says with a glance at the bulge of his cock.

Rio hums. “Oh, I never said that I wouldn’t come. And I’ll enjoy it. But it won’t be with you sweetheart.”

Beth bolts up. “What?” she hisses.

His lips twitch. “Relax, mami, I’m not saying it’ll be with anyone else. I’ll be lying in our bed, taking my time and jacking off. Know where you’ll be?” He reaches over to brush his fingers over her cheek. “I’m gonna tie you up right next to me, where you can watch but you can’t touch.”

Beth can’t help the moan that slips out at the promise in his voice. The threat. He’ll do it.

“And I was hoping to save the tying down for a night that you and me both can enjoy it,” he says as he executes a turn, “so you can keep your fingers in your pussy if you want, but if you come, it’ll be the only time you come tonight.”

She swallows and pulls them out, wiping them on the inside of her thighs as she does.

“I’m tempted to tell you that you have to keep them in, Elizabeth,” he says. “Teach you a lesson.”

Beth clenches around nothing, hands fisting in the skirt of her dress.

Rio’s right hand comes off the steering wheel to take hold of her left. He twines their fingers, palm to palm, then lifts their joined hands to his mouth and kisses their knuckles. “We’ll be home soon,” he reassures her, “then I’ll give you what you need.”

Beth is relieved, not for the first time, that they live a little out of the way. Traffic fades and they have privacy that her old place with Dean didn’t allow. She half expects Rio to just screech to a halt at the door and pull her out to drag her into the house, but it’s Rio, so he uses the garage opener and parks in his usual spot.

Beth huffs, but gets out and walks towards the door to the mudroom, only to be stopped short by Rio plastering himself against her back.

“Where you want it?” he asks. “Want me to bend you over the car right here, show you how much I want you? The mudroom, hallway? Take you back to our bed and make love to you all night?”

She shivers, reaching behind her to grab the back of his neck. “The bed,” she says. As attractive as the other options sound, there’s nothing quite like the comfort of a bed. Especially their bed.

“Mmkay,” he hums into her hair, then bends and hoists her up in a fireman carry.

Beth shrieks. “Rio!” She jabs him in the back a couple of times, but he just walks into the house, shutting and locking the door before disabling the alarm system to set it to for them being home. “Rio,” she repeats his name, gritting her teeth.

“Elizabeth,” he says, walking down the hall towards their bedroom. She thumps him on the back a couple of times, but stops when he smacks her ass.

He doesn’t put her down until he drops her onto the bed. She bounces with a hiss, scrambling up to grab onto the front of his shirt and pull him into a filthy kiss. Rio gives as good as he gets, helping her undo his belt before moving to undress her. From there, it’s just kisses broken by groans as they shove each other’s clothing aside, desperate to be skin to skin.

Beth gets him naked first, putting her hand on his cock and squeezing near the base. “I want you,” she demands.

Rio practically snarls as he pops the hooks on the back of her bra and tosses it aside. “Hands and knees,” he tells her.

She turns over, wiggles her ass in the air when he doesn’t immediately join her on the bed. It makes him chuckle.

Beth lets out a loud sob when she feels the head of Rio’s cock breach her. He doesn’t push in the rest of the way yet.

“Rio,” she whines.

“Yeah?” His voice is deceptively soft, one of his hands going to her hair. “What is it, Elizabeth?”

He’s not expecting it when she slams her hips back against him, though Beth’s pretty sure that he should have been. Maybe there’s benefits of generally doing what he tells her to in bed because the hand in her hair tightens, yanking her head back, as the other clamps down at her hip.

“Never mind,” she tells him.

Rio laughs and it’s a pleased noise. She can picture his head thrown back, tattoo in sharp relief, but his grip on her hair won’t let her turn to see it. He’s still chuckling when he lets go of her hip and bends until his chest is pressed against her, circling his free hand at her throat.

Beth gasps. In response, he strokes her jaw with the pad of his thumb. “You good?” he asks. She nods. “That’s good.”

He leaves his hand there, cradling her neck, as he drops the other one to cup her breast, starting a slow in and out rhythm. There’s just the slightest pressure against her throat, not enough to even disturb her breathing. At least no more than he’s doing with the rest of his body. But the warmth of his hand has Beth getting even wetter.

Still, it’s not a practical position to maintain for long, so he eventually lets go with one gentle squeeze before trailing his hand down her back, over her ass, right to where they’re joined.

At the press of his finger against her, Beth whimpers, but he just traces where he’s got her stretched around his girth. “Fuck,” he curses.

Beth is fisting the duvet, but it keeps moving with her, dragged by her grip. She needs something to hold onto. But it all shifts with her until she’s burying her face into a pillow and sobbing as she comes around him. It takes her by surprise, how quickly it hits and she nearly hits Rio’s head with hers when she jerks back.

He’s not squeezing her throat or her breast any longer. He grabs her hand and shushes her as he rocks shallowly.

It takes Beth a moment to realize that she’s actually crying and the realization comes when Rio begins to kiss her cheeks. She’s on her back and he’s on top of her and when had that happened? His hips shift restlessly and she can feel him, still hard, inside of her.

Taking a few deep breaths, Beth reaches for him, still trembling. He lets her run her fingers over his face for a moment, then turns his head to the side and kisses her palm. “You good, ma?” he asks, pushing her hair out of her face. Beth nods, then stops.

“I will be when you come,” she says.

He lowers himself so they’re pressed chest to chest and Beth strokes her hand up and down his side until he starts to thrust. He’s close, probably has been for a while. She flattens her hand between his shoulder blades and moans.

“Come on,” she murmurs into his ear. “Come inside of me.”

Rio groans into her neck and it’s just a couple more thrusts until he’s doing just that.

It takes ages to untangle from one another. First, Beth won’t unwrap her arms from around him. Then he’s reluctant to withdraw. Then they start kissing - hot and slow - until finally, Rio rolls away to lie next to her.

“Still think we’re boring?” Rio drawls, his eyes shut, those unbelievable eyelashes of his fanned across his cheeks. Beth sometimes thinks that they’re wasted on someone who doesn’t appreciate them, but then he looks at her and she remembers that _she_ appreciates them for him.

Beth curls up against his chest. “Shut up.” His laughter shakes her, but he wraps his arms around her to keep her from falling off.

“Who’s falling asleep now, Elizabeth?” he teases her.

She reaches up to cover his mouth, although it’s not very effective. She can still hear his laughter. So Beth shifts until her leg falls in between his, thigh pressing against his cock. “Hush,” she insists.

Rio stops laughing, but he smacks her ass with one hand before settling his hands on it, squeezing. “Boring,” he mutters under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Making it the first multichaptered thing that I've finished. Thanks to my betas - medievalraven and neveroffanon! And this program (fic) is brought to you in part by viewers (readers) like you. Thank you! If there is content that should be warned for, as always, feel free to let me know.


End file.
